


Loud

by tendous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Jealousy, Konoha Akinori-centric, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendous/pseuds/tendous
Summary: Just a normal practice. Just a small talk. Just a subtle heartbreak.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Konoha Akinori
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Loud

"Hey, Akaashi..." Konoha purposely lets his mouth mention the setter's name, like a hum, like an idle tone perfectly matching the lax sunset peeking inside the gym of tired volleyball freaks.

Except, of course, for Bokuto who's still practicing his serves, with accompanying screams of _YOOSH, MO IPPON, THAT'S IT, LIKE THAT, I'M AWESOME_ every time he hits a perfect serve. Bokuto Koutarou's serving skills might be often neglected because of his spiking skills, but he is still indeed a power server.

"Hmm?" the soft voice from beside Konoha asks without batting an eye on him. Akaashi is smiling softly with a soft gaze towards the one on the court.

_"Could it really be?"_ Konoha thinks to himself. _"But is it really possible? For someone like Akaashi, who has a soft voice, soft personality, soft eyes, soft smile, soft hair, soft skin... Whoops."_

Konoha shrugs. He is getting himself sidetracked from his own thoughts inside his head. Where was he again?

Ah.

"Do you like Bokuto?" the words just yield themselves and the jack of all trades is somehow having a hard time determining whether he _intentionally_ questions Akaashi outloud or that his thoughts just _accidentally_ slipped out of his lips.

Akaashi chuckles with a hint of bewilderedness in the sound.

The third year ponders, as the younger one meets his eyes, that no matter if the question is deliberate or unintentional, it will always be full of curiosity and... regret, maybe. The way Akaashi looks at him at the moment, the way his eyes curve into a forced smile, _he must be running simulations on his head right now_. This is Akaashi we're talking about, after all. He can only tell truths and things that aren't truths but also aren't lies, just a borderline excuse to not answer a question. He overthinks but he never ends up with lie and it's admirable how he does that.

"What? That's absurd, Konoha-san," Akaashi answers without showing any red on his cheeks, like what Konoha was expecting seconds ago. He isn't flustered but he's almost scarily calm.

His eyes, his smile, they're the kind of soft that Konoha isn't used to seeing. He looks like he's clenching his teeth to not let any expression show, but it shows. A type that screams something else while holding it in.

"Really?" is the only adverb that he is able to muster. Akaashi breaks their eye contact and proceeds to lean on the wall behind them and stares at the wooden ceiling.

"I suppose I don't hate him but I don't have any feelings of romantic affection towards him."

"Ehh..." Konoha still feels something weird with the way Akaashi replies, as if something is not in the right place. "Sounds like a lie to me."

"No, It's not, Konoha-san," the younger one stands up on his feet, stepping afar from the side of the wall where they were leaning (or just him because Konoha is still resting his head on the wall, with his arm resting on his knees).

He continues, "It's kind of rare for you to pry like this. Come on, let's go back to practice."

_"He said that but isn't he going outside?"_ Konoha asks himself as he watches Akaashi walk away. Ah. And Bokuto notices him. Oh. And now, he's following him. He's yelling his name in a peculiar accent.

It's the usual scenario. It's the usual but... _why am I getting so pissed?_

Konoha has never really been the type to pry. He's the type to observe and, somehow, figure out everything without having to interrogate anyone or go through such lengths. He's the type to let everything go especially if it's not his business.

_"You're not very convincing, Akaashi."_

But right now he feels something else.

He doesn't want to let go of something, someone.

After all, Akaashi has always been the person he wants to treasure the most. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first time writing a fic and posting it on ao3. although it's just very short, i'm still very nervous. but i'm glad you clicked this and i hope you enjoyed this short konoha centric fic! any response will be very appreciated! thank you so much for reading!


End file.
